El juego magico
by lilycobain
Summary: En mitad de una misión, un hombre les ofrece un juego de mesa. El cual resulta ser mágico y fuerza a los jugadores para hacer cosas que ellos nunca harían. Sasuhina, lemon poco a poco C:
1. El juego magico

Los personajes e Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

El juego magico

.

.

.

El juego.

—¡Hakke Kūshō! —expulso una enorme ola de chackra hacia el ultimo de sus oponentes.

El ladrón cayó lejos, perdiéndose entre unos matorrales. La peliazul se arrodillo cansada, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos entrecerrados le daban la imagen de caer desmayada. Su compañero, un azabache, la miraba de reojo, alerta a cualquier signo de caer al suelo; mas esto no ocurrió, y con lentitud la mujer se levanto.

Hinata lo miro con una débil sonrisa, asegurándole con ella que se encontraba bien, Sasuke solo asintió y se sentó unos segundos en el caliente suelo.

—Activa tu Byakugan —ordeno.

—¡Byakugan! —sin hacer ningún sello, Hinata activo su línea sucesoria, revisando el perímetro y asegurándose de no ver a mas ladrones—. No percibo ningún chackra.

Sasuke asintió y Hinata desactivo su Kekkei Genkai.

Otra misión terminada en éxito. Kakashi Hatake los había enviado al país del arroz a deshacerse de los ladrones que se resguardaban de la justicia, aun después de la guerra estos malhechores salían a hacer y deshacer en diferentes aldeas que rodeaban Konoha. Esta era la tercera misión que hacia con la Hyūga, Hinata era una kunoichi de gran potencial y la mayoría de las veces callada, cualidades por las que le gustaba trabajar con ella ¿Y para que negarlo? Se sentía a gusto en su compañía.

De un ágil movimiento se incorporo, palmeándose sus pantalones para quitar el polvo, miro a la chica diciéndole sin palabras que se fuera al pueblo por algo de comer. Hinata asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar.

…

Caminaron por unos minutos llegando a un pueblo pequeño. Ambos se acercaron a un puesto y pidieron comida para llevar, Sasuke había decidido quedarse en una posada por el resto del día para descansar y regresar a Konoha al día siguiente; además, de que tenían que escribir un informe sobre el progreso de la misión y enviarlo a Kakashi. Hinata no se negó, ya que el era el líder de la misión y estaba de acuerdo con el.

—Son 374 yenes —el anciano del puesto les entrego los alimentos preparados en una bolsa, después de que el azabache pagara por Hinata.

Sasuke tomo la bolsa y empezó a caminar con una sonrojada Hinata a lado suyo, un sentimiento crecía en el azabache que le hacia regocijarse de emoción al crear ese tipo de reacciones en la chica. Estaban a un par de casas de llegar a la posada cuando un anciano se atravesó en el camino parándose enfrente y obstaculizándolos. El Uchiha gruño.

—Disculpen —hablo el anciano, moviendo las telas que traía encima para sacar una caja—, les ofrezco este juego…

—No —respondió rotundamente el azabache, tomando de la muñeca a la peliazul para jalarla y alejarse del anciano.

—Sasuke —susurro Hinata en desaprobación por su actitud ante una persona de la tercera edad.

A regañadientes se detuvo, soltándola sintió un vacio en su estomago. Hinata se acerco al anciano.

—Jovencita —menciono al verla a sus extraños ojos blancos—, soy un viejo que tiene poco dinero. Si me compras este…

La Hyūga deposito varias monedas en la mano del hombre, el anciano la miro con sorpresa y un poco conmovido. Sasuke tenía ganas de alejarla de ese hombre, ¡Acaparaba toda su atención! _'¿Qué mierdas?'_. Oh si, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el? Hinata le sonrió, y el hombre le entrego la caja.

—Gracias —susurro el viejo alejándose de ellos con una sonrisa de lado. Vaya que esos jóvenes se divertirían.

Hinata lo miro desaparecer, y con la caja en mano se acerco a Sasuke para irse a la posada y tal vez jugar un rato. El azabache la veía con una ceja alzada, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. _'No puede ser'_, en cuanto llegaran a la posada se negaría jugar con ella, eso era para niños, no shinobis adultos.

_**Continuara…**_

_Y es en esta parte donde yo digo "si, claro" XDDDD_

_Buenas queridísimos lectores C: e aquí una historia chiqui, chiqui, chiquitita, chiqui, chiqui, chiquitita tiriri-tin-tin-tiiin jeje e.e si quieren saber que es lo que canto (porque es una canción) es de Genitallica ¡Ajua! Llamada… Chiquitita ¿Extraño no? :P okay ya. Lo siento, pido disculpas por "Los ex no regresan" esta semana no e actualizado, o fue ¿la otra? Je, no me acuerdo XD ¡pero! Les traigo esta para distraerlos un poco ya que la inspiración se me ha ido a lo largo del tiempo con la continuación de los ex, es como dicen "para ganar tiempo" ya que esta chiqui, chiqui, chiquitita historia la tengo escrita desde hace un tiempo… jsjsjs y como seguro se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo es cortito C: debo decirles que copie el juego de un anime e.e XDDD que solo diré el nombre por inbox a aquellos que me pregunten (me da penita, raro ya que en "lado salvaje" no) a lo mejor algunos ya lo vieron, o a lo mejor no… ¿Quién sabe? XD bien, os agradezco a todos por leer una perversión mas… XD ya que esta historia contiene Lemon Sasuhina, poco a poco C: Igual, también me pregunto ¿Por qué no lo pongo en la sección de "Lado salvaje"? la respuesta es; no she :P _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Totales! Tin-tin :B Suerte y excelentes vibras a todos l..l _


	2. ¡A jugar!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

El juego mágico

.

.

.

¡A jugar!

Se sentó en la cama con la caja en sus piernas. Observaba los signos que aparecían en la portada, no entendía la mayoría. Lo coloco en el centro de la cama y lo abrió, revelando un extraño tablero, un dado, una caja con cartas y las instrucciones en un papel desgastado.

La puerta de su habitación se entreabrió, revelando a un azabache.

—Puedes usar el baño —anuncio viendo después que la chica asentía. Observo lo que había en la cama y con la mirada pidió permiso para pasar, a lo que Hinata le sonrió.

Se acerco a la cama observando el extraño tablero con cuadros blancos y rojos, parecía el juego de serpientes y escaleras, solo que con signos y sin estos últimos ¿O sea, que parecido? _'¡Argh!'_ seguramente la comida le había hecho daño, o era el olor de Hinata que le hacia pensar estupideces, o tal vez era su presencia que lo hacia actuar idiotamente ¡Demonios!

—¿Hmmm? —murmuro la peliazul leyendo el desgastado papel.

El azabache se acerco a ella para leerlo. Aspiro el olor que desprendía su cabellera antes de poner atención al papel que traía en las manos la chica. Jazmines y sudor ¿Ese era su olor natural? _'Rico'_, pensó.

—Tira el dado y si cae en el cuadrado rojo, toma una tarjeta —susurro en el oído de la peliazul, haciéndola estremecer—. "Apunta a la meta" —alzo una ceja—, que extraño juego.

—¿Le gustaría jugar? —pregunto tímidamente sin verlo.

El azabache alzo ambos hombros y ambos se sentaron sobre la cama para empezar a jugar. Sentados frente a frente de forma india y con el tablero interponiéndose, Hinata tomo el dado para dárselos al Uchiha, el cual negó con la cabeza.

—Las damas primero.

Con un sonrojo plasmado en sus mejillas, lanzo temblorosamente el dado sobre el tablero. El dado giro un par de veces hasta caer en el numero cuatro. Tomo lo que seria su "ficha", de color rojo en forma de un muñeco con falda, ubicándolo en un cuadrado de color blanco. Le paso el dado a Sasuke y este lo hecho con aburrimiento, dándole el numero tres. Tomo su "ficha" de color azul en forma de un muñeco, ubicándolo en un cuadrado rojo, se recordó que debía tomar una tarjeta.

Leyó la parte del signo, sorprendiéndose por lo que decía. Hinata se acerco a Sasuke para poder leer y saber porque el chico estaba como estatua.

—¿Un abrazo?

Inevitablemente su sonrojo se acrecentó, nerviosa y avergonzada ante el "castigo" del azabache. Sasuke no sabia si no hacerlo o hacerlo, porque una parte de el quería hacerlo y la otra… también. Inhalo el aire que inconscientemente había retenido, mantenía su cabeza gacha permitiéndole a sus rebeldes cabellos taparle al menos sus negros ojos, y con lentitud se acerco a la chica. Pasando su brazo izquierdo por el hueco entre su cintura y brazo, y la derecha rodeando su cuello. Hinata sentía que el aire se acababa, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos rodearle y pegarle a su torso; ella correspondió pasando lentamente sus brazos para tocar su ancha espalda.

Se abrazaron mutuamente por varios segundos, para después separarse y volver a sus puestos originales. La peliazul tomo el dado y lo tiro, cayendo en la cara del numero dos. Tomo su ficha y la ubico en un cuadrado rojo después de contar desde donde se había quedado. _'Rojo'_, tomo una carta y la leyó. Su cuerpo tembló y agacho su rostro tapándose con su fleco, empuño sus manos y se acerco al Uchiha.

Sasuke veía sus gestos con una ceja alzada. Hinata se aproximaba a el, invadiendo su espacio personal, sin en cambio el no hizo por moverse, solo espero para ver que es lo que la chica haría después.

Abrió por completo sus ojos, Hinata había posado sus labios sobre los suyos, completamente atónito, sentía su lengua rozar con su labio inferior. _'Bendito juego'_ pensó para después cerrar sus ojos.

_**Continuara…**_

_Che Sasuke ¿No que no quería jugar? XDDDD_

_**Contestando reviews:**_

_Itachi Akihiko: XDDD Gracias por tu simpre favorito y follow, y, y, reviews *u* Soy tu fans C:_

_AntoniaCifer: Ten por seguro que si e.e XD gracias por leer estas loquillas y perversas historias, por tu tiempo en leerlas y escribir comentarios ¡Gracias, eres la onda!_

_Fenix no seishin: Jajaja, gracias por tu review, me hizo reir XDDDD jeje y no no eres pervertida e.e ¡Gracias!_

_opheliacravenofhell: Gracias, espero que a lo largo de la historia esas espectativas no cambien XD De hecho lo tenia termiado desde hace... mucho tiempo C: ¡Gracias por tu review y por tu tiempo en leer esta chiquitita historia!_

_Kary landero 3:¡Gracias! Tu siempre has de leer mis loquillas historias C,: Gracias soy tu fan *u* espero que la continuacion te agrade, los capitulos son pequeños pero, en el siguiente, con mucho lemon jsjsjsjs XDDD_

_Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: Jejeje ¡Gracias! por todo *u* y por leer cada cosa que subo C: espero que te guste este capitulo... y si, a lo mejor y es hermano de Jiraiya jsjsjs gracias._

_nn: Ñaca ñaca, disculpa la demora pero espero que te guste este capitulo, en el siguiente vendra lo mejor e.e ¡Gracias!_

_aipril: Lamento la demora C: espero que te haya gustado esta continuacion ¡Gracias!_

_Se que en cada review agradezco a todos por leer estas... loquilladas XDDD pero es que... ¡Agradezco a todos! por dedicar un poco de su tiempo en leer estas ociosidades C: por sus favoritos, follows y reviews. La neta, una disculpa por la tardanza en publicar, pero como ya lo habia dicho antes, surgieron problemas tecnicos e.e_

_Les deseo muchas buenas vibras, salud, amor XDDD y mucha suerte... ¡Ah! y feliz dia del amor y la amistad, que ya paso pero, mejor tarde que nunca C: que se la pasen bonito, buenas noches._


	3. ¡¿Que pasa!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

El juego mágico

.

.

.

¡¿Qué pasa?!

Se permitió abrir la boca para recibir la lengua de Hinata. Ladeando su rostro a su derecha, entrelazo la suya con la de ella, escuchándola gemir levemente, jugo con ella. Su lengua se sentía suave y con un ligero tono dulzón, entreabrió sus ojos y la vio con su rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos cerrados. Pego sus parpados y empujo su lengua a la boca de Hinata, tomándola de sus mejillas para impedir que escapara, lamia con la punta de su lengua todo lo que podía, pero deteniéndose en la de ella para entrelazarla. Sus labios se movían cada dos por tres, haciendo fricción entre ellos al ladear sus rostros para tener más acceso al otro. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y un rosa adorno las mejillas del azabache.

Con lentitud se separaron, siendo todavía unidos por una fina línea de saliva, saliva mezclada de el y ella. Hinata regreso a su lugar mas roja de lo que Sasuke la había visto antes, tocándose los labios continuamente ante la experiencia de un beso con el chico; el Uchiha sentía su ego y orgullo crecer, se relamía continuamente los labios no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de suceder.

—Su… turno —susurro tendiéndole el dado y con la cabeza gacha, estaba tan avergonzada.

El Uchiha lo tomo, rozando sus dedos por la piel de su palma, ambos recibiendo cosquillas por toda la mano. Lanzo el dado y este cayo con la cara en el numero cinco, tomo su ficha y la ubico en un cuadrado rojo. Tomo una carta y leyó con lentitud… _'¡¿Qué mierdas?!'_, se negaba a hacer eso frente a Hinata. Dejo la tarjeta sobre la cama y se levanto de ella, Hinata lo miro sin entender a su actitud, viendo como el azabache se dirigía a la puerta para abandonar la habitación.

—¿Sucede… algo? —pregunto al ver que el chico no se movía.

Sasuke empezó a temblar a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta, su cuerpo no quería obedecerle y luchaba por controlarlo. ¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios pasaba? _'¿Qué…? ¿Qué…?'_, se preguntaba a cada instante. Su cuerpo se movía, posicionándose a una distancia de la puerta. No podía controlar sus movimientos, sus manos actuaban por si solas.

—¿Pe-Pero q-que ha-ce? —preguntaba la chica, viendo como el azabache empezaba a quitarse las prendas. Se tapo los ojos con ambas manos, pero sinceramente, separo sus dedos para ver el torso del Uchiha. ¡Sorprendente! Nunca había visto un abdomen así de marcado. _'¿Qué pasa?'_, se pregunto realmente asustada.

Sasuke gruñía luchando por controlar sus manos que bajaban poco a poco su pantalón, ¡joder! Eran muy fuertes. La prenda cayo con un ruido sordo, sus manos se movían con rapidez a su bóxer negro, _'Oh no, eso si que no'_. Hinata miro sorprendida el bulto que se asomaba por la ultima prenda que cubría a Sasuke, y el Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo mismo preguntándose como es que no se dio cuenta de su "gordo problema". Bajándoselo a tiros, que el intentaba evitar, dejo libre su erección; su pene se alzaba orgulloso y las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo.

¡Dios! Era muy grande… y gordo… _'¡Grande! ¿Pero qué…?'_, se pregunto cada vez mas asustada, sus manos. ¡Sus manos se movían por si solas!

—¡Sa-Sasuke! —grito ahogadamente.

No podía… sus manos… la cremallera de su chamarra bajo hasta abajo, dejándole ver a Sasuke su playera de rejillas. El Uchiha veía sorprendido como Hinata se despojaba de su ropa, dejándole ver la interior de un color negro con bordados blancos.

Hinata estaba más que asustada cuando sus manos se dirigían a su sostén para desabrocharlo. Sus pechos dieron un brinco ante la liberación, no podía ver al azabache a la cara cuando empezó a bajarse sus bragas. El Uchiha veía sus erectos pezones, su cuerpo se veía excitado, ¡Dios! Era muy hermosa, una diosa, una escultural diosa.

La peliazul se agacho para recoger el dado, dándose cuenta de que este había caído en un solo punto y de color rojo. Antes de que siquiera lo rozara con los dedos, ambos vieron con temor como sus fichas se movían por si solas a un cuadrado de color rojo. Una tarje salió disparada, sorprendiéndolos ante lo que decía…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Contestando reviews:**_

_AntoniaCifer: C: Gracias por el review que siempre has de dejar en mis historias, gracias y espero que te haya agradado el capitulo e.e_

_Itachi Akihiko: Loquilla XDDD espero que este capitulo te haya gustado... en el siguiente comenzara lo bueno e.e ¡Gracias por el review!_

_Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: XDDD Hnnn, disculpa, pero es que asi es mejor... e.e espero que te haya gustado, ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_MarthaIP: jejeje... ¡Gracias por tu review! y como lo habia dicho desde el primer capitulo, esta historia es chiqui chiqui chiquitita e.e pero espero que te haya gustado C:_

_kary landero 3: ¡Gracias por tu review! y por leer estas loquilladas, ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo, mas adelante se pondra bueno :B_

_Kuragari Uchiha: ¡Gracias por tu review! y espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu comentario C: _

_nn: XDDD no lo se... ¡pero claro que jugaria contigo! :3333 ¡gracias por tu review!_

_Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews C: me hacen feliz XDDDD les deseo mucha suerte y la mejor de las vibras a todos, que tengan una bonita noche, nos leemos luego... ¡ARIGATO! C:_


	4. Oral

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

El juego mágico.

.

.

.

Oral

—Se-se-se… —apretó su brazo derecho, cubriendo sus pezones de la vista del azabache y con la izquierda su intimidad. Su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar ¿Qué juego era ese?

Sasuke estaba atónito, sorprendido, avergonzado… shockeado. Empezaron sus gruñidos al querer tomar el control de su cuerpo, gesto que hizo que Hinata le mirara entre horrorizada, porque se acercara a ella, y comprensiva. Ella ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, el cual se había acostado en la cama con las piernas abiertas.

El Uchiha se arrodillo enfrente de la feminidad, estaba a su merced, pero el no quería eso, no así.

—Sasuke —susurro muerta de la vergüenza—, n-no… ¡No me mires!

—Hin-Hinata… —susurro viéndola a los ojos—. N-no, grrr… puedo.

Hizo un ademan de querer levantarse de ese lugar y salir del cuarto, mas su cuerpo no respondía a los múltiples mandatos que el hacia. Su cabeza se acercaba al sexo femenino, llegado a una distancia donde el podía olerla, el olor de la intimidad golpeo su rostro, y encontrándolo agradable a su gusto, su miembro dio un respingo de dolor absolutamente placentero.

—Discúlpame —pronuncio antes de besar su centro.

—Sasuke —susurro estremeciéndose.

El Uchiha sumergió su cabeza en las piernas femeninas, con su lengua afuera, lamia el inicio y fin de los labios de la chica, pasando delicadamente sobre una porción de carne que se empezaba a hinchar conforme lamia. Separando los labios con la punta de su lengua, se abrió paso para meterla en su vagina, saboreando su interior, la escucho jadear incesantemente.

Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su derecha a la mata de cabello azabache que se movía en el área de su sexo, enterrando sus dedos entre los rebeldes cabellos hasta el cuero cabelludo y enredarlos para pegar más el rostro a su sexo, _'La lengua de Sasuke lame mi sexo, oh que vergüenza… Hmmm'_. Sentía demasiada vergüenza ante lo que hacia, pero el placer del momento nublaba su mente; sentía delicioso la áspera lengua del Uchiha pasar mojando su sexo con su propia saliva, la sentía rugosa en sus interior cuando hacia tacto con sus paredes, sentía millones de cosquillas y su cuerpo tensarse cuando el Uchiha lamia con locura su clítoris.

El sexo oral, era una acción placentera. Jodidamente placentera, ¿A que sabría el miembro del Uchiha? ¿Jadearía y gemiría así como ella?

Con esas preguntas lo jalo hacia la cama, Sasuke cayó boca arriba y vio a la peliazul subírsele encima. Sin preámbulos siguió lamiendo su sexo, mientras Hinata veía fijamente el erecto pene y jadeaba; lo tomo entre sus manos y metió el glande en su boca, pasaba su lengua por toda la zona, sintiendo como el Uchiha succionaba su clítoris con jubilo mientras intentaba retener los gemidos que salían de su boca. Veía las venas hincharse, adornando la longitud, con los ojos entrecerrados chupaba con más ímpetu el glande mientras acariciaba el tronco con energía.

El Uchiha no podía creer que estaban en la posición del 69, disfrutando de la feminidad que cada vez se tornaba húmeda, y Hinata con su miembro en la boca, chupando deliciosamente la cabeza de su pene. La silenciosa habitación era irrumpida por el sonido de las chupadas a cada sexo, jadeos y gemidos la acompañaban, el cuarto se tornaba caliente como si hubiese subido la temperatura, por ende, de sus cuerpos resbalaban pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Lamian con más fuerza y rapidez, haciendo que del sexo femenino un líquido transparente y viscoso lo mojara, el azabache lo recogió todo con su lengua, saboreándolo y luego tragándoselo. Hinata sabía más que delicioso. La peliazul mordió sin querer ante las chupadas en su sexo, la razón se perdía haciéndola delirar de placer, cuando hubo sentido que algo salía de su interior y Sasuke ya no lamia mas su vagina, paso su lengua con fuerza en la mitad del glande, tratando de meter la punta en el diminuto orificio, moviéndola con rapidez, y al quitarla de esa parte un liquido transparente salió por el orificio. Curiosa lo tomo con su lengua para saborearlo, era neutro pero con un toque salado.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Contestando reviews:**_

_AntoniaCifer: Jajaja, concuerdo contigo, Shashke le a encantado jugar y,y "se resiste" XDDD Gracias por tu review... Loquilla no eres la unica que quisiera un juego asi e.e_

_MarthaIP: e.e jaja no creo que el juego le deje perder la conciencia, gracias por tu review C:_

_Shiranyhappy: XDDD espero que en este no ocurra lo mismo... Gracias por tu review C:_

_Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capitulo e.e XDDD Gracias por tu review *u* Soy tu fan._

_Itachi Akihiko: ¡Loquilla! XD jajaja que bueno que te guste esta chiquitita historia :P espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por tu review... ¡Soy tu fan! *u*_

_nn:Va, va, va XDDD jugaremos cuando encontremos uno asi C: Gracias por tu review._

_Kary Landero 3: CCCC: Wiiii, gracias por tu review, y espero que los demas te sigan gustando, ojala y hayas disfrutado de este. Soy tu fan._

_Guest: Jajaja ¡Oi! cierto, che Sasuke XDDD gracias por tu review... ¿Mala influencia? XDDD_

_Dark Amy-chan: *u* ¡Gracias por tu review! espero que te siga gustando C:_

_Hinatacris: Jajaja ¿Santo Dios de la perversion? XD suena gracioso, gracias por tu review pequeñisima gran pervertida C:_

_Brensaku: XDDD gracias por tu review, y espero que la historia te guste._

_Y es aqui donde, como siempre, les agradezco a todos por sus favoritos, follows y reviews *u* La neta soy una persona que si recibe da, y lo hace con mucho gusto, por eso, aunque a muchos no se los diga... ¡Soy su fan! C: Numero 1 e.e XD Gracias a todos y y, cuidense, hechenle ganas y, y, optimismo, buenas vibras y mucha suerte les deseo a todos... ¡Un ARIGATO! C: ¡Totales! tin-tin :B nos leemos luego._


	5. Primera vez

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto

Porquerías IND, presenta:

El juego mágico

.

.

.

Primera vez

De nueva cuanta, el dado giro y ambas fichas caminaron hacia otro cuadrado rojo, la tarjeta salió disparada. _'¿Hazlo por primera vez?'_, alcanzo a leer antes de quela tarjeta cayera ¿A que se refería esa tarjeta?

Sus cuerpos se movieron solos, Hinata se tiro en la cama boca arriba y Sasuke se posiciono encima, entre sus piernas. La peliazul lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo como el glande acariciaba su feminidad, restregándose. Sasuke lucho una vez mas para alejarse, soltando gruñidos a diestra y siniestra. Más Hinata no le dejo al rodear su cintura con sus piernas, cruzando sus tobillos. Sasuke busco su mirada ante la sorpresiva acción, descubriendo que la chica le evitaba completamente sonrojada.

—Hinata, ¿Acaso tu…?

—Hazlo. Sasuke.

Admitía que deseaba hacerlo con Sasuke; además, si iban a seguir jugando pues… ya, con todo ¿No? Eran personas que no desistían de las cosas, ambos persistentes y luchadores. Y no creía que sus cuerpos se dejaran de controlar solos, disfrutaría el momento íntimo con el último Uchiha. Sasuke trataba de pensar, que la chica le diera "permiso" había activado una alarma en su cabeza llegándole a su mente las posibles consecuencias y momentos que viviría después de eso, ciertamente el que Hinata estuviera dispuesta a tener relaciones con el opacaba todo razonamiento. Mas si su glande se adentraba en su cálida cavidad.

Esta vez, sus piernas le empujaron un poco, adentrando el pene en su interior. Soltó un quejido de dolor, apretando sus parpados con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio con insistencia para impedir gritar ante la invasión del miembro masculino. Sasuke junto todo su autocontrol para no entrar bruscamente en ella, ¿Hinata era virgen? ¿Y el seria el primero? Sonrió de lado ante la idea de ser su primero, último y único hombre. Que cursi, vaya que Hinata le hacia pensar estupideces, pero si ella quería que el fuera solo suyo, el no era quien para interponerse al deseo de la hermosa joven.

Gracias a lo mojada que estaba, pudo resbalar un poco mas su pene por sus apretadas paredes, llegando a una barrera que sintió moverse, se agarro de sus carnosas caderas para alzarla un poco y entrar mas, despacio, lento, llevándose con el su himen. Se quedo ahí por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos se concentro en sentir el interior de la chica. Se permitió describirlo en la mente como un lugar caliente, apretado y suave. Hinata respiraba con fuerza, se agarro de la sabana de la cama a la altura de su cara, mirando expectante aun Uchiha con los ojos errados y respiración entrecortada.

Sasuke la sintió moverse levemente. Abrió los ojos para mirarla mientras sacaba su pene poco a poco de su interior, Hinata jadeo, y despacio el Uchiha volvió a entrar de nuevo.

—Ahhh —susurro fijando su vista en el abdomen del chico, su movimiento hacia atrás y luego adelante, el golpe sordo que hizo su pelvis al chocar con su entrepierna—… Ohhh, hmmm…

El azabache tomo ambas piernas colocándolas en sus hombros, recargándolos y tomándola de nueva cuenta de su cadera, la penetro un poco más rápido. Sasuke veía como su vello púbico se entrelazaba con el femenino, y evitando que dejaran de tocarse, se acerco mas a ella, casi acostándose sobre el cuerpo femenino, empezó a embestirla mas profundo.

—¡Sas-Sasuke! —mantenía su boca entreabierta sin dejar de jadear—. Tu pe-pene… es-esta, ahhh, e-esta den… hmmm ¡Dentro mío!

—Si… —susurro—. Mierda, hmmm, estas…. Es-estas estrecha, ahhh…

El sonido de sus carnes chocar con rudeza lleno la habitación, de sus bocas salían frases que ponían caliente al otro en cuestión de segundos, su pene se adentraba cada vez mas en la estrecha y apretada vagina. El Uchiha observaba los gestos de Hinata, y la peliazul hacia lo mismo con el azabache, viendo sus gestos de absoluto placer al compartir algo tan íntimo como eso.

El dado giro sobre el tablero que se encontraba casi a la orilla.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Contestando reviews:**_

Dark Amy-chan: ¡Gracias por el review! XDDD

Hinatacris: Jajaja ¡Gracias por el review pequeñisima gran henta! XDDD

Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: XDDD ¡Gracias por tu review! e.e espero que este capitulo te haya gustado... Yo soy mas tu fan C:

AntoniaCifer: XDDD espero que este capitulo te guste e.e ¡Gracias por tu review!

Kuragari Uchiha: XDDD ¡Gracias por tu review!

Shiranyhappy: XDDDD ¡Gracias por el review!

Bea: ¡Gracias por tu review! menos (muy) pervertida XDDDD

nn: XDDD Hey, asi es esta historia chiquitita e.e ¡Gracias por el review!

Guest: ¿Que salio del juego? e.e Imaginate Loquilla XDDD ¡Gracias por el review!

Sasuhina: :P jeje gracias por el review, pero no te prometo nada... ¡Lo siento! XDDD

Kary Landero 3: XDDDD Yo, soy tu fan C: ¡Gracias por tu review!


	6. Estruja

Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

El juego mágico

.

.

.

Estruja

"Estrujo de pechos". Nuevamente sus cuerpo se movieron por si solos, separándolos. Sasuke se sentó creyendo que el juego había terminado. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica arrodillarse ante el, mientras se acariciaba sus senos.

Hinata tomo ambos pechos para rodear al erecto pene con ellos. El Uchiha se recargaba en la cama, viendo como Hinata subía y bajaba para poder acariciar su miembro con sus grandes pechos, simulando embestidas. No era lo mismo que estar dentro de ella, pero era excitante ver a la sonrojada Hyūga pellizcarse sus pezones mientras amasaba con sus grandes pechos su miembro.

Conecto sus perlados ojos a los negros del chico, estos le decían sin mentirle que hacia un grandioso y placentero trabajo. Bajo a ver la punta con sus perlados ojos, deteniéndose un momento dejo caer su saliva sobre el miembro, viendo como el líquido resbalaba por todo el miembro hasta perderse entre sus pechos, utilizándolo volvió a hacer la misma acción. El azabache gimió ante la suavidad de los montes restregarse en la longitud de su miembro, con la saliva de Hinata se sentía cálido y resbalaba con mas facilidad.

Cientos de cosquillas eran enviadas a todo su cuerpo, tensándolo. Su miembro estaba más que duro y largo, a veces tenia miedo de sacarle un ojo a Hinata, ¡Era muy grande! Las sensaciones eran mucho mejores que satisfacerte a ti mismo, tener una compañera así como Hinata era estar en el paraíso, esa mujer te podía llevar al orgasmo con solo una mirada sensual.

—Ahhh —jadeo—, Hin-ahhh…

Hinata lamia el glande, había descubierto que esa parte hacia que el Uchiha jadeara y gimiera de placer. Metiéndose un poco mas el pene en la boca, se pregunto que tanto cabria en ella. Sasuke veía desaparecer su glande en la rosada y dulzona boca de la Hyūga, jadeando más fuerte al ver que al menos la mitad de su pene desaparecía. Hinata lo adentro mas, casi hasta llegar a sus testículos, sintiendo que era el límite de su garganta, lo chupo y utilizo sus dientes para morderlo levemente.

El Uchiha la tomo de su azulada cabellera, enredando sus dedos en ella la jalo con delicadeza hacia atrás e hizo que metiera su pene de nuevo en su boca de una forma ruda. Se paro, dejando que Hinata se quedara sentada, simulando embestirla, metía su pene una y otra vez. Había veces en las que sentía que se ahogaba, la punta entraba hasta los límites de su garganta, rozando la campañilla. Para no volver a sentir esa sensación tomo las apretadas nalgas del azabache, y mientras el penetraba su boca ella amasaba.

El Uchiha gruñía y jadeaba entrecortadamente, veía los brillosos ojos de la peliazul verlo con deseo, sus manos en su trasero se sentía tan bien, el que Hinata separara sus nalgas y las apretara como diciéndole que la embistiera mas fieramente, lo hacia todo jodidamente placentero. Hinata sorbía y chupaba el glande con más fuerza, y Sasuke ponía la velocidad en las embestidas.

—Ahhh… ahhh, Hin-Hina-hmmm. Me co-corro…

Gruño sonoramente expulsando su semen en los pechos de la Hyūga. Hinata observa el líquido, y más curiosa, tomo un poco con su dedo índice para llevárselo a la boca. Sabia neutro pero con un toque salado. El Uchiha le ayudo a incorporarse, observando los duros pezones que adornaban los grandes pechos, sin preámbulos se dirigió a degustar el del pecho derecho, tomándola de la cintura y ladeando su rostro recargándolo en su brazo. Hinata veía su lengua jugar con su pezón, su saliva caer en la aureola oscurecida y los ojos ce Sasuke cerrados como si fuera un bebe. En cierta forma le recordaba a cuando Kurenai le daba pecho al pequeño Asuma, su sensei le había enseñado para cuando ella decidiera ser madre, pero sinceramente tener un hombre adulto chupando su pezón lo hacia excitante. Sentía su sexo palpitar levemente, como si tuviera ahí el corazón en lugar que en el pecho.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Contestando reviews:**_

_Kuragari Uchiha: XDDDD jeje, Gracias por tu review, y disfruta ente capitulo C:_

_Hinatacris: Jajaja gracias por el review y disfruta el capitulo :P se esta poniendo bueno XDDD_

_Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: XDDDD quien sabe e.e Gracias por el review y yo soy mas fan de ti C: disfruta el capitulo._

_Itachi Akihiko:XDDD gracias loquilla, tambien la tuya esta en proceso e.e gracias, gracias, gracias C: Soy tu fan y que bueno que tu cel revivio ¡Ajua! Seguro fue con el edo tensei XDDDD Gracias por comentar._

_Kary landero 3: ¡Gracias! pero yo soy mas tu fan C: disfruta el capitulo jeje._

_Abril: Hmmm, no, jajaja okay... Pues en si el juego obliga a las personas a hacer lo que salga en las tarjetas, claro que pues... tu sabes XDDDDD e.e Sasuke y Hinata son unos loquillos jeje ¡Gracias por comentar y espero haber respondido bien tu duda!_

Gracias a todos, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows *u* ¡Totales! tin-tin, nos leemos luego... :BBB


	7. Continua

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto

Porquerías IND, presenta

El juego mágico

.

.

.

Continua

El dado volvió a girar, las fichas se movieron a una casilla de color rojo, la tarjeta salió disparada cayendo a algún lugar de la habitación.

—Byakugan —susurro Hinata para leerla—. E-Eyacu- Eyaculación... con-continua.

—¿Ah? —pregunto aun chupando el pezón.

Sus manos empujaron a la chica hacia la cama, posicionándose encima de ella metió lentamente su pene. Hinata sentía que moriría de placer en cualquier momento, las embestidas de Sasuke golpeaban rápidamente su entrepierna, ruidos de succión y de cosas chocar con liquido inundaba la habitación, mas aparte los jadeos y gemidos que trataban de acallar con un beso. Sasuke metía su lengua despiadadamente en la boca de Hinata, enrollándola con la de la Hyūga. Ocupo sus manos en masajear lo pechos que se movían de arriba hacia abajo conforme a sus estocadas.

—Ahhh, Sasuke —susurro con los labios del chico sobre los suyos, buscando su negra mirada—. T-Tu pene-ahhh…

—¿S-Si? —pregunto dirigiendo sus labios al cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo entre recorridos de saliva.

—S-Se hin-cha ¡Hmmm, así! —lo abrazo por el cuello, y enredo sus piernas en la cintura del chico—… Em-Empuja mas, mas, mas… ¡Mas fuer-fuerte!

Sasuke se detuvo buscando una posición mas cómoda para la petición de la peliazul, sentándose de rodillas giro un poco el cuerpo femenino para que este quedara de lado, los pechos y cabellos de Hinata caían hacia su izquierda. Tomo su pierna derecha y la puso sobre su hombro, metiendo su pene en la húmeda feminidad; empezó a mover sus caderas, embistiéndola con mas rapidez al tener libertad de penetrarla, su ritmo fue aumentando conforme escuchaba los gemidos de la chica. Su vagina apretaba deliciosamente su miembro haciendo que rozara su longitud con sus paredes una y otra vez, la cama hacia ruidos chirriantes por el constante vaivén que el Uchiha marcaba, Hinata se movía con el y sus pechos oscilaban deliciosamente.

De un rápido movimiento se posiciono debajo de ella, permitiéndole el mando de las embestidas. Hinata recargo ambas manos en las rodillas del Uchiha, ayudándose para brincar con el pene aun dentro de ella, metiéndolo y tocando un punto que le resultaba delicioso. Tenia a cada lado sus muslos, bien abiertos para que Sasuke pudiera ver la unión de sus sexos, sus pechos se movían junto con ella en forma de círculos, golpeándose seguidamente.

—Ahhh —Sasuke la tomo de sus nalgas para ayudarle a levantarse un poco más y entrar profundamente en ella, golpeando victoriosamente su interior—. S-Se sien-siente tan bie-bien —susurraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, disfrutando de los placenteros golpes que el Uchiha le proporcionaba en su sexo, adentrándose muy deliciosamente en ella. Su cuerpo se tensaba y arqueaba seguidamente su espalda, levantando sus pechos y los pezones apuntaban orgullosos hacia arriba—. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sas-Sasuke —susurraba perdiendo la cordura—; vente… ven-vente en m-mi… ahhh, lle-llename… Hmmm.

—Hina —susurro alzando sus caderas cuando ella bajaba, repitiendo lo mismo cada vez que la chica bajaba para adentrar su miembro en su interior.

Las embestidas eran mas duras y el colchón se movía frenéticamente. Las paredes vaginales apretaba con fuerza el miembro dificultándole un poco la embestida pero profundizando los roces. Ambos jadeaban atropelladamente, Sasuke metía su pene a cada segundo, los pechos de Hinata saltaban deseosos de ser llenados de la semilla que derramaría el chico, el agarre en sus nalgas se hacia mas profundo, Sasuke le clavaba las uñas sin piedad alguna.

—M-Me corro —murmuro apretando fuertemente la quijada—, ¿Don-de lo-ahhh si, quieres?

—De-Dentro ¡Sasuke! ahhh, Dios así, así. Lle-Lléname d-de tu… Hmmm, le-leche-ohhh.

El chico la embistió una par de veces más, enterrándose en lo más profundo de ella y explotando ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ahhh! Tu se-semen… Hmmm.

La peliazul cayó encima del Uchiha. Sasuke pasó su brazo por su cintura y le beso la coronilla, el silencio reino entre ellos hasta que ambos sucumbieron al sueño.

_**Continuara…**_

_Eidesu, eidesu, eidesu... ¡Totsugeki Rock! tin-tin tin-tin tiiin XDDDD _

_**Contestando reviews:**_

_Itacho Akihiko: ¡ARIGATO! loquilla, por la historia :333 Muy interesante y ese Sasuke XDDD es todo un celosin C: me gusto mucho y perdon la demora, pero ya publique tu historia, espero que te guste (Habra lemon e.e) XDDDD ¡Gracias por comentar! soy tu fan._

_Hinatacris: Disculpa la demora, aqui esta la continuacion ¡Espero que te guste! aunque es corta XDDDD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_Dark Amy-chan: jeje e.e imaginate lo que sucedera despues XDDDD ¡Gracias por tu review! y por leer esta chiquitita historia C: ¡ARIGATO!_

_AntoniaCifer: Jaja No os preocupeis, con que leas todo esta bien XDDDD ¡Gracias por comentar! siempre me has de hacer reir con tus comentarios C: Jajaja ese Sasukin XDDD ¿Sacarle un ojo a Hinata? Jajaja ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer estas locuras! ¡ARIGATO!_

_Abril: XDDD jaja ¿Enserio? pero si apenas comienza XDDD okno XDDD ¡Un ARIGATO por el review! _

_Kary landero 3:XDDD ya casi viene el final :P osea la parte en la que dices... ¡Pero despues te sorprenderas! ya veras e.e ¡Arigato por el review! _


End file.
